If Kisses Were Water Series
by DreamingofCampfires
Summary: Keadlyn Stokes and Greg Sanders have an evergrowing friendship. They both have typical problems in their lives, but will they find love where they depend on comfort? Rating for later chapters.
1. Beginning

Chapter One:  
Keadlyn Madeleine Lewis Stokes 

Keadlyn Madeleine Lewis was born on May 25, 1975 in Beaumont, Texas. Her childhood was filled with drama, a lot like her present life. Her parents, Kerrie and Kevin, both worked in the field of forensics, her mother a CSI, her father a coroner. She basically grew up in Beaumont City's crime lab. If her parents couldn't get anyone to take Keady, which was hardly ever because their family mostly lived way over in Austin, they'd have to take her with them, which she didn't mind at all. She'd sit in the break room, or her father's office, and read or draw or something. She actually quite enjoyed it.

When she was around six years old, her parents were transfered to New Orleans Crime Lab, Louisiana. They moved onto this quiet little street where the homes were all connected, something you would see in a utopia movie, except the kids playing hockey and football in the streets. There were a lot of those kids, and all Keady wanted to do was fit in. She met this girl, Nathalie, and they played and became good friends, until Nathalie unexpectedly moved away. Keady's parents would never tell her why, only that she was never to talk about her again. She had many friends at school, so she wasn't at a loss.

That didn't last to long, though. She moved to Canada two years later when she was eight. Her parents promised this would be the last move (she was still little, remember, going through a lot that she didn't understand). They moved to Cambridge, Ontario. Not a huge city like Beaumont or New Orleans, and definatly not as entertaining. For the next eight years she met a lot of people, had a lot of friends. But within a few years, a lot of drama came. Her first boyfriend was in grade nine, named Shawn Sdneirf (pronounced Snurf, yeah, not the best name). He was amazing in a lot of ways. Cute, talented, funny, she thought she found her soul mate. They lasted until about, January of grade ten, then they decided to be friends.

Yeah, that year was not a good year for her. It was the year her parents had died. Coming home from taking Keady to a friends, a drunk hit-and-run. Their car was hit head on, right outside their home, and it took forty-five minutes for them to finally arrive at the hospital, where someone prononced them dead. She couldn't believe it. Not that she was best friends with them or anything, but they were her parents, she loved them. She was fourteen, she wasn't supposed to be going to their funeral for another, forty, maybe fifty years! What was she going to do now? Oh God ... foster care? No, that'd be the worst thing. Living with someone she didn't even know. She couldn't imagine living without her parents. They were supposed to take her on family vacations, her mother was supposed to help her deal with things, her father was supposed to ruin her first dates! They were supposed to be at her graduation, wedding, her childs birthdays. And now all she could do was tell her children how great they were.

Her Aunt Lily and Uncle George were still young enough to have children her age. Hell, they had five kids! Four girls, and a boy, who was only ten years older than her and was also in the field. So a few days later she flew all the way home to Beaumont.

She lived the rest of her school years there, too. And she eventually found out what she wanted to do in life. Be like her parents. But, she couldn't really decide which field she wanted to go into. So, while in school, she studied pathology, investigation and eventually chose to be a DNA lab technician. When she told her cousin, he immediatly flew her out to where he lived to get her a job in the same lab as he worked in.


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Chapter Two**

"_Viva Las Vegas." _She whispered as they drove down the strip. Vegas had kinda always fascinated Keadlyn. She hadn't really payed any attention to it, but since her cousin had invited her to come out to the lab for a job she's been, kind of, researching it on the internet, as if she were going on a holiday there.

"D'you say something?" her cousin turned to her from the driver's seat and watched as she herself watched the lights of the Vegas Strip pass by. Nick Stokes was only ten years older than her, but he looked so much more mature. He was, what, just turned thirty-three. Yeah, that must be right. He looked so good since the last time she saw him, which was almost thirteen years ago, at the family reunion.

"Hmm? Aw, naw Nicky. I just, Vegas is ... "

"A lot different from Texas, ain't it?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, it is."

A few more minutes of silence, then Nick spoke up again, "Keady, you're gonna have a lot of fun in Vegas. I mean, not the ... you know, that ... you know. I mean, with the new job, it's not always the best job you can get, but, the people there. They really are a great bunch of friends. And co-workers. I'm sure you'll get along great with them'll. Just, make sure you get sleep during the day, ok?"

"Nick! Breath, I get it. You're really funny, you know that? I'm _twenty_-two. Not_ two_. I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine. Promise."

Now it was his turn to smile at her. "I know, Keady. I just was looking out for you. You're like, my little sister now."

"I wouldn't think you would want more sisters."

"Hell no! Unless they're all like you. Smart, pretty, fun, and personal. You aren't really that rambunctious. Kind of quiet."

"Shut-up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Never, never, _ever _call me that again. Because I _will_ shoot you."

"That's great. You're going to work in a lab where we investigate murders, and you're threatining me. Wonderful, sweetie."

Kadelen just rolled her eyes, and not three minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Welcome home!" Nick said, and he opened his arms as if he were going to hug the building. "Now, we've to find Griss before we do anything else."

Gil Grissom was sitting in his office chair shuffling through some papers when Nick and Keady walked in.

"Hey, Grissom? This is my cousin, Keadlyn." Grissom looked up from his work, took off his glasses and smiled a little at Keady as she walked in behind Nick.

"Hello, Katelyn."

"Hi, Mr Grissom. And, it's actually _Kead_lyn. K-E-A-D-L-Y-N."

"Sorry, Keadlyn. That's a different kind of name. Where does your family originate from?"

"Well. A quarter is from Texas. A quarter is from Scotland, and a quarter is from Germany and Canada. I've a very ... diverse family."

Nick smiled and patted Keady on the back. "I'll see you later. Good luck!" He nodded a goodbye to Grissom, and left.

"Ok, well, we better get you to your work station, shall we?"

Grissom led the way out into the hall. They passed many large labs with glass walls. A ballistics lab, an AV room, and what looked like trace or something, Keady was not to sure. Then, as they turned a corner, she started to hear what sounded like Marilyn Manson or some other sort of hard rock band. And at the end of the hall she could see the source where it was coming from. A large lab with many computers, microscopes and machines, including a stereo.

She heard Grissom sigh as he pushed the door to the lab open, which made the volume of the music seem all the more louder. As she walked in, she noticed a young man with blonde spiky hair rolling around on a chair, bouncing his head along with the music.

"Hey, Greg!" shouted Grissom. No response. A little louder. "GREG! You should get used to this, Keadlyn, he does it everyday! GREG!"

Keady's eyes widened with amazment. He was _allowed_ to do this? Well, she figured if he did it everyday, they made exceptions.

When Grissom still wasn't getting a response from the young man, Keady decided to go into action. She noticed a pen sitting on the table in front of her and picked it up. She looked at Greg, who still had no idea that Grissom and Keady were even in here, and readied herself, aimed, and fired. The pen whacked Greg right in the back of the head.

"GRISSOM!" he slammed his music off and whipped the chair around. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUS-" Greg caught eye of Keady, and stopped dead. His big brown eyes widened and a small smiled played on the corners of his lips. "Um, hi there."

"Greg, this is Keadlyn Stokes. She's your new partner here in the DNA lab. Keadlyn, Greg Sanders."

Keady stuck her hand out to shake Greg's, but as he jumped off his chair, his lab coat caught on the underside, and he fell face first to the floor. Keady snorted a laugh and Grissom shook his head. But just as fast as he fell, Greg was right back up again shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Keadlyn."

_Woah,_ Keady thought as she smiled and shook his hand, _he actually got my name right. How'd he manage that?! No one has ever gotten my name right, not even my family!_

"Uh, thanks, Greg. It's nice to meet you, too."


	3. Virginity

**Chapter Three**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Greg and Keady became really close. They'd alternate between driving each other to and from work and taking each other out to dinner before work and breakfast after. She found him a bit strange. Ha ... a bit? Extremely. He'd listen to music while working, dancing and bobbing around the lab, he had a really weird fashion choice, and he drank _way_ to much coffee.

"So, Canada." Greg had decided nicknaming her would be good fun, considering she had many to choose from. Keady, Kead, Canada, Tex, Stokes, Mads, Alex, Lewie ... the list went on forever. She had three for Greg. Greggo, Hojem and Sanders. They weren't very creative, but it was better than nothing.

"Yes, Greg?" She looked up from the samples she was currently running. He was leaning on the counter, facing her, with the usual smile tugging at his lips.

"How's dinner and a movie sound to you? ... eh?"

"Pfft, you can stop with the 'eh'. That's very stereotypical of you. And, it doesn't sound good at all, sorry."

"Ugh.How are we ever gonna get along if you won't let me take you out? For dinner. Sex."

"Greg." 

"Yeah?" 

"When'd you lose your virginity?"

" What?"

"When'd you lose your virginity?"

"Why are you -"

"Just tell me."

He looked at her strangely. "I was twenty two."

Keady had to laugh. He gave her a look for that, so she immediatly stopped.

"D'you love her?" 

"What?" 

"Or did you pick her up at a bar just to fuck her?" 

"Wha- ... what are you doing? What does this have anything to do with our dinner?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "When did you lose _your_ virginity?" Greg was first to speak.

She didn't look at him, but answered the question anyway.

"I was uh ... fourteen."

"FOURTEEN?! Jesus ..."

"Hey! Shut-up!"

"Sorry. It's just ... wow. I wouldn't have thought you'd lose your virginity like that."

"I am not easy Greg. I've only had sex with him. No one else."

"Oh. Ok..." She looked at him, "I believe you! Coffee?"

She smiled at him, happy to change the subject. "Thanks."

He nodded and left the room so she got back to running samples. _C'mon ... hit, hit. YES! Ok ... who's was this ... Catherine's. Right. _She dialed in Catherine's phone.

"Hey, Cath. I, uh, got a hit off the DNA from the semen stain on the bed. No, it wasn't his. Seven markers in common though. Yeah, his son. Tell me about it. What kinda kid wants to have sex with his mom? Freud's theory, I guess. Kill the father, bang your mother." Greg walked in with two steaming mugs. "Thanks." She wispered, again he nodded and sat back on the counter across from her. "Ok. I'll talk to you later, Cath. Peace." She hung up. She sighed and looked up at him. "So." 

"Yeah...you wanna see a movie?"

"No, Greg."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

"I am." She turned around and flipped on the radio. One of Greg's rocker songs came on. "Now, start working or you'll get fired!"

"They can't fire me. I'm the Shakespeare of the DNA lab." 

"The Shakespeare?"

"Yeah."

"You know, some people think that one of his poems were written about a man?"

"I'm not gay." 

"Alright. 'Cause, I wouldn't have any problems with it, Greg. I'm all for homosexuality. As long as you love a human, regardless of race or colour, you should -"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Good to know." Grissom walked in. "We need you to run these samples from the bloodstained pants to our six victims. 'Who thought the old man would have so much blood in him?'"

"Shakespeare." said Keady, and looked at Greg with a smile on her face. He looked at her with, what looked like a smile, but his eyes said _Say anything and I'll kill you_. "Sure thing, boss. Right away." Grissom left the lab and Keady and Greg got to work.

"Well." Greg sipped his coffee.

"Well, what?"

"Are we going for dinner or not?"


	4. Irony

**Chapter Four**

_"You're quitting on me?!" Greg's eyes widend and seemed to be filled with shock, sadness, and ... what was that? Heartbreak. His best friend was leaving him._

_"No. I'm changing fields, Greg. I'm not quitting."_

_"You are! What am I supposed to do all day?! We've had good times, Stokes. Why would you wanna risk our friendship to be with dead bodies and stuck-up CSIs?!"_

_"I'm not risking our friendship, Sanders. We'll still be friends. I'll talk to you as much as possible, ok?"  
_

_"Mmm ..."_

_"I'll bring you coffee?"_

_"Good coffee?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And chocolate?"_

_"... sure. Now, lay off?"_

_"... no."_

_"You're a stubborn ass."_

_"You love my ass."_

_Keady laughed. Over the years they had become very close, teasing each other, having fun. Greg eventually gave up on asking her out, and decided he'd settle for flirting with her whenever he could._

_"I love _kicking _your ass."_

_It was Greg's turn to laugh. They were both going to miss this. They did have fun in the lab, listening to music, telling stories, playing games. _

_"Ok. I have to go, Greg." His eyes filled with sadness again and he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "I'm sorry! But ... I don't know." She turned when she reached the door. "Try not to blow anything up, ok?"_

_"You think I'll blow something up? I'm not that manic, Keady."_

"Prove it."

"Greg? C'mon, Greggo..."

Greg opened his eyes and saw Keady standing in front of him with the warm smile he loved so much. "Hey."

"Hi. How ya doin'?"

"Ugh...fine, I s'pose." 

Keady chuckled. He closed his eyes and thought about what had happened. Keady knew what happened. He blew up the lab.

"What did I tell you, Sanders? 'Try not to blow anything up.' Remember that?"

"I remember. I don't even know what happened. I was working ... then ..."

"Well, don't tell me. I'm not on the case."

"Yeah ... why?"

"Conflict of interest?"

"Which is ... ?"

"You? You're my best friend, Greg. I don't know, ask Grissom. All I know is that Catherine and Warrick are on it."

"Yeah ... ok." He was really tired, but he didn't want Keady to leave, but she'd already sensed it.

"I'll go, Greg. Get some sleep." She pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and began to drift off.

"Later, Sanders." 


	5. Miami, Jump on it

**Chapter Five**

"Ughh ... Hello?"

"Miami! How is it?"

"Haha ... Miami's fine, how's Vegas?"

"Vegas is ... Vegas. You sound disgustingly tired."

"I see. I am. Disgustingly?"

"Yeah, I made it up. Are you tan? God, I can see your beautiful body fitting into some nice little string bikini ..."

"Greg!"

"What?"

"That's disgusting."

"Not. You have the perfect Miami body."

"Yeah, unlike you."

"Keady!"

"What?"

"Manners."

Keady laughed. She had been in Miami for about three days. She took a few weeks off work to come and have as close to a vacation as she could, but with Greg calling her every morning at six (most likely as soon as he got home from work) it wasn't that much of a vacation at all. More of a ... hotel with a beach with the phone ringing at six in the morning.

"So, guess what Stokes."

"What's that?"

"I, Greg Sanders, have decided to become a CSI."

"Wow! No shit?!"

"No shit."

"That's great, Greggo! I-I'd give you a hug, but I'm -"

"In Miami."

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks. Everyone here's saying I can't do it."

"Well don't listen to them. They started out just where you are, remember."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go," she could here him let out a yawn on the last part of his sentence. "get some sleep, have some coffee."

"Ok. Good night, Greg."

"Night."

Six hours later, Keady was having a pina colada beside the pool in the hot afternoon sun. She wasn't wearing a string bikini, but she had a bikini top on with some matching shorts and a small cover up to prevent her from getting burned. She loved watching all of the kids playing and having a great time with their parents, screaming and yelling and splashing.

"Kaitlin Stokes?"

She took off her sunglasses and looked at the man who was standing over her. He seemed old, but young. His hair had a red tint to it, but it was definatly turning grey.

"Keadlyn. With a -ead instead of an -ait. What can I help you with, sir?"

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami Dade P.D. I need you to stand up please."

With a frown on her face, she hesitantly stood up, putting her drink down as she did so.

"Is there a problem, lieutenant?"

"Yes, Ms Stokes, there is. We found your prints on this gun that was used in a murder and more in Las Vegas, and was also reported stolen last month. You want to tell me about that?" She looked at the gun Caine was holding in his hands, and recognized it immediatly. She let out a small laugh, which was not the right thing. "You think this is funny? An innocent child was killed on your behalf, Stokes. And now a family is burying their only child much sooner than they should be."

"No, sir, you don't understand." She tried to explain to them as they put the handcuffs on.

"I don't? I think I do."

"Well, you're wrong. You see, my prints are on that gun because it's _my _gun! I reported it stolen last month."

"Well, do you have the proper paperwork for having a gun, Ms Stokes."

"Yes, actually I do. It's in my jacket pocket." 

The officer that had been previously handcuffing her now reached into her jacket and pulled out a small card, looking at it quizingly. He then handed it to Caine.

" 'Keadlyn Lewis-Stokes. Las Vegas Police Department. CSI Level ... three.' " He then nodded to the police officer who uncuffed her, and then returned the card to her possesion. "I'm sorry for the inconvience, Ms Stokes."

"You're just doing your job, I understand. I really do." She smiled.

"Why don't you join me back to the lab, and see if you can help us with any information you might have about this man?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

God, she missed Vegas.

"Hey, Grissom, it's Keady." She walked into the Miami lab in nothing but her pool outfit. "Yeah, it's great. Hey, I almost got arrested. Well, they found my gun. Yeah, and my prints. Excatly. Well, do you think you could fax us over some of the information on Pablo DeAngelo? Yeah, I'm just gonna get them up to speed and stuff ..."

She looked toward the hallway and saw someone coming toward her. Not only a someone, a beautiful someone. He wasn't that tall, but what did that matter? He had great eyes. She loved eyes.

"Hey, you must be Vegas. I'm Tim Speedle"

"Hi. Keadlyn Stokes. With a D, not a T."

"Well, Keadlyn Stokes with a D not a T, how's that information on DeAngelo coming?"

"My supervisor is faxing it over now." Just as she said it, paper came out of the fax machiene.

"Great, thanks!"

"Sure."

As he left, he turned around in the door frame.

"Hey, Stokes?"

"Yeah?"

"How, uh ... how would you like to get some dinner with me?"

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, that'd be great."

She began to miss Vegas less and less.


	6. Speedle Beetle

**Chapter Six**

"What the fuck?!" Greg moaned as he rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. One in the afternoon. Midnight, for him. "Damn door. Who the fuck ...?" He crossed through his apartment toward the door. He was having such a good sleep, a great dream, featuring Pink. More knocks on the door. "What the ... I'm coming, damnnit!" He opened the door furiously, but calmed down as he noticed who was standing there.

"GREG SANDERS."

"KEADLYN STOKES." She threw herself into his arms. "How's it going?! Man, I missed you!" He sniffed her hair as she buried her head into his neck. She'd been in Miami for three months, helping out with the DeAngelo case. In those three months he failed, and passed, his proficiency and became a full fledged CSI. The only thing that made his life not perfect was not having his best friend there to celebrate with him.

"I missed you too! Look!" She ripped herself from his grip, turned around, grabbed her bag and invited herself inside, not that Greg minded. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but I've been gone for almost fifteen weeks, I couldn't wait any longer. Here." She handed him a box.

"You got me a necklace?"

"Yes. You see what's on it?"

"A tooth." Greg looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah. It's a gator tooth. You can't get those here in Nevada, Sanders."

"I know that. Thanks, Keady. I actually love it. Truth."

"Ok, I got you something else, too."

She handed him a bag. In it, he took out a book and a swimsuit. But not any swimsuit. The kind of swimsuit only Keady would buy for Greg. Otherwise known as a speedo.

"_Beach Bodies for Dummies_." He glared at her with evil eyes, but a grin plastered on his face like a ten year old. "Gee, Keady, thanks a ton."

"I know how much you want a beach body, so that next time I go to Miami, you'll fit in this." She took the swimsuit from his hands and dangled it in front of his face. He glared, sighed and grabbed it back. "You're welcome."

"And maybe next time you go to Miami, you'll come back with someone." 

"Hey. If you're rude to me, Sanders, I'll leave." she teased.

"Yeah, alone."

She glared at him, then sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I met someone while in Miami."

His heart sank. He felt like he could throw up, but held it in and put on his brave face.

"You did?"

"Mmm hmm. Tim Speedle." She shrugged, walked past Greg into the living room and sat herself down on the sofa.

"Speedle? You're dating some guy with the name that sounds like an insect?" He stood in the main hall as she sat down.

"Well, we're not dating, really. We went out to dinner a couple times after work, and ..."

"Oh, my God. You slept with him?!" He basically ran into the living room and towered over her with a look of disgust and shock on his face.

"No, Greg. I didn't. Truth."

"Oh, ok."

"And I gave him my number, that's all. No kissing, no sex."

"No sex." he repeated, "Good. I don't want to imagine you having sex with another man."

"You imagine me having sex with you?"

"Only when I have sex."

"And ... when is that?"

"When Sara gets horny." He laughed at that, hard.

"Greg, you're awful."

"I'm kidding. You want a beer? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea, please." He nodded and walked into the kitchen while Keady turned on the television and started watching a rerun of Beverly Hills 90210.

Five minutes later, Greg walked into the living room with a tea and coffee.

"Thanks, Greg. So, how was your final proficency?" she asked as she sipped the tea.

"Great. I didn't use the toilet this time. What's going on with this?" He laughed.

"Good for you. And, um, Dylan was supposed to meet with his wife's father, who hated him, so her fathers people were going to kill him. But Dylan's cat gets lost and so he stays home to find it and his wife goes, so now she's dead."

"Wonderful."

About twenty minutes later, Greg was flipping through the channels while Keady slept peacefully with her head on his chest and Greg's arms around her sholders. He was looking for something to watch when he heard Keady's phone ring. He carefully slipped his hand down her arm to her pocket, where he pulled out her cell phone. He looked at caller I.D. _Unknown/Long Distance. _He figured it was that beetle guy so he decided he'd answer it and try to scare him away.

"Hello?"

_"Uh, hi. Hi, I'm looking for ... Keadlyn Stokes."_

It was a girl. "Um. Sure, just a second." Greg gently lifted his arm and patted her head. "Hey, Stokes. Phone's for you." he whispered. She stirred and woke up.

"Yeah, it's for me. It's _my_ phone! Hello? Yeah, hi Calleigh. What's up?" Greg wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

Keady's face turned extremely white and she stopped breathing, this Greg noticed. He turned off the television and turned to face her. "You ok?" he whispered. She made no movement.

"Oh ... oh my God." tears began to fall down her cheeks, startling Greg.

"Ok. Get off the phone Stokes." He grabbed the phone out of Keady's hands, "Thank you Kaylee." and pronouncing Calleigh's name wrong slammed it shut. "What happened?!"

She wiped her eyes. "I have to go." She got up and ran towards the door.

"NO. No, you can't leave like this. Tell me what happened. Keady! Tell me ..." Greg chased her and as she got the the door grabbed her arm, spun her round and shook her shoulders. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He bellowed. He hadn't seen her cry out of sadness before, which struck him as odd. Because she cried a lot when she was touched, and got really pissed when she was angry, but she was never sad. Not Keady. She had a brick wall around her, nothing could get her in a sad mood.

"He's dead."

Greg knew excatly what she meant by 'he.' The luckiest man in the world, that's who. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and looked at her. "I'm ... sorry. I'm sorry, Keady. I am." He grabbed her and held her like he did when he opened the door not two hours ago. "But you're not going home. Sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."

"No, Greg I-"

"We'll get you a flight back tomorrow, go to bed now. Please, don't go." he wiped her tears from her cheeks and hugged her again. "Please ..."

She looked at him. His eyes were begging. He was almost afraid of Keady right now, he didn't know what to do when she was sad. Did she need someone? Did she want to be alone? But she buried her head in his neck and Greg sighed a sigh of releif. He felt her body shaking as she sobbed, her tears staining his shirt.

"Shh, it's ok. It'll be ok, Keady." They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you love me, Greg?" She talked into his shirt.

"You're my best friend. Of course I do, Keady."

"Then be careful. Because everyone I love ends up dead."

She turned around and headed towards the bedroom.


	7. Miamians Mix

**Chapter Seven**

"You know Greg, you really need a female in your life." Nick laughed as he, Warrick and Greg sat at the break room table, Greg eyeing Keady who was in the hallway on her cellphone.

"Shut-up."

"Dude, just give up on her. She's got a man now. What's his name? Jake, Jack..." Warrick went through a list of names, all of them Nick shaking his head to.

"His name is Ryan, ya jackass. Pay attention to the girl." Greg's eyes never left Keady's body once.

"Right! From Miami ... I think she's got a thing for those Miamians."

"Miamians?!" Nick laughed his ass off.

"Hey," Greg's gaze finally left Keady as she turned around toward the break room, "if she wants to get into that whole long distance thing, it's fine with me. We decided years ago we'll be just friends. It wouldn't work out between us, anyway."

"Hey, men."

"Hey Keady."

"Hi, Kead."

"Hello."

"Alright, I'm gonna go see what's taking Hodges so long with those comparisons. Comin', 'Rick?" Nick and Warrick got up from the table and headed toward the trace lab.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Keady grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Mmmm...nothing really. Just the game last night."

"Oh, you were talking about football?"

"Uh, as it happens, I was! What's wrong with that?"

"Ok, who won?"

Greg stared blankly at the cup of coffee in his hands. Keady just shook her head.

"You, Mr. Sanders, are completly hopeless."

"COMPLETLY?!" Greg put on his best puppy face and widened his eyes, Keady noticed they immediatly turned to a darker shade of brown. Oh, the brown of his eyes. She loved them so much.

"Well, maybe not completly." she smiled and kissed his head. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Definatly." he watched her as she made her way down the mall, taking out her cellphone again. He sighed and stood up. That's when his cellphone rang. _Great. So much for a slow night. There's Grissom calling. _

"Sanders."

"Greg Sanders. There's a voice I haven't heard in a while."

"Um. Who is this?"

"I'm hurt you don't know. Stacy. Stacy Maxwell? Back in Stanford, Greg."

"I know who you are, Stacy. What do you want?"

"You'll never guess where I am. Las Vegas! I'm staying in the Wynn and remembered you moved here! How's about we-"

"No way, Maxwell. I am not talking to you , and I am definatly not getting together with you."

"Oh. C'mon, Greggie! I miss you, I know you miss me. Remember the night we had? You should've seen the look on your face ..."

"Yeah, too bad I missed it. Too bad I also missed our date with, who was it? Oh, yeah! Ben Lewis. Too bad I missed the dinner, the goodnight kiss, the sex ..."

"Greg. Me and Ben broke up that night. I loved you. I want to give us another chance! Don't tell me you're still a virgin, Greg ..."

Greg moaned and rolled his eyes, he then turned toward the fingerprint lab and noticed Keady, still on her cellphone, lauging at something that Ryan guy must've said. He then sighed, and turned away.

"Alright, Stacy. I'll meet you at Mix at ... seven. Ok?"

"Great. See you then Greg."

"And don't bring any strangers!" 

He heard the dialtone as he looked out to the fingerprint lab and saw Keady laughing and smiling more than ever.


	8. Jealousy's a Bitch

**Chapter Eight**

"No, dear. Yes, ma'am. I love you, too. Ok, I gotta go! No, now. Yes. Yes. Yes. Ye-NO! Ha, no. Ok. Going now. Love you." Greg hangs up the phone and looked at Keady who was fingerprinting the bathtub. "God, she never stops talking."

"I can see that, Greg."

"Oh, my God Keady. My life is complete! I've never felt this way about anyone. Well, you. But that obviously didn't work out." he smiled as he heard her laugh. "But Keady. I hated her this time last year, she broke my heart then put it through a blender, but I love her so much! And-"

"Greg, I love it that your relationship is so great, and your having such a great life, but please. I'm trying to solve this murder and I would appreciate your help!" Greg's phone started ringing as she finished her speech.

"I'm sorry, Keady. I'll tell her I can't talk. Hey, babe. No, listen. I gotta go. Ok. Ok. Yes. He-oh, God. Ok. I'll be looking forward to it." Greg laughed and Keady shook her head. He would never learn.

"_Greg_."

"Yeah, oh! Stacy, I've gotta go. I love you. No, I love you more. Noo, I love you more! Yes. Stac. Staaacyyy ..."

"Ok. Greg. NOW." Keady grabbed his cell out of his hands and slapped it shut. "You can call her after shift. Please, help."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just help!"

It took them excatly three more hours to finish fingerprinting the bathroom, with approximatly fifty more calls from Stacy, who Keady could really feeling her hatred for the girl growing.

"You wanna catch a movie or something, Greg?" They were sitting in the locker room getting ready to go home and get a full eight hours sleep.

"Ugh! Keady, you know I wish I could, but Stacy's leaving in ... two days."

"Leaving?"

"Back to Salt Lake City." 

"She lives in Utah?" Keady's day just seemed to get a lot brighter.

"Yeah. But, uh ..." Greg's cheeks turned rosy.

"What, Greg?"

"I'm gonna ask her to move in with me."

So much for a sunny day.

Keady just stared at him, making sure she wasn't going to throw a fit.

"Keady? You, uh, you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, definatly. But Greg, are you, uhh, you sure you want to move this fast? I mean, you've only been dating for two weeks."

"Yeah. But I've known her for a lot longer. And I've never loved anyone like this! It's an amazing feeling. She's beautiful, she loves me, I love her, and the sex. OH. The sex ..."

"Well, you sound set."

"You sound upset. You're not jealous, are you, Keady?" a smirk played on Greg's face and Keady rolled her eyes as she slipped on her coat.

"Greg. Ryan?"

"I know, but I knew you always had a sexual attraction to me. I'm just so damn sexy!"

"Greg." she leaned against her locker and tried talking to him as serious as she could. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok." He closed his locker and mimiked her stance. "Hit me."

"I hate that bitch."

Greg's eyes widened and Keady's face stayed concentrated.

"...wh-wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me. I can't stand that bitch. She bugs the fucking hell out of me and I'm sorry I didn't bring it up sooner but it's like she just ran out of the fires of Hell and happened to land in your arms and I cannot stand her and from the stories I've heard about her while trying to tell me how much you 'love her' she sounds like a fucking cock sucking, ass-hole fucking, lying, ugly, whore!"

Greg's face turned from confused, to disbelieving, back to confused and to angry all while Keady got her breath back.

She sighed. "Ok, you ready to go?"

Greg felt is face turn red. "You're kidding, right?"

"I think I'll go see a movie with Catherine and Lindsay tonight."

"You're fucking kidding, right?"

"Greg. Please don't be mad. It's ... it's just my opinion I guess."

"You .. you guess? You _guess_?! How could you call my girlfriend a cock sucking whore and then say that you guess it's 'just your opinion'?!"

"Greg ..."

"Keady. You're my bestfriend! You need to approve of my girlfriend! I can't believe this! I'm approving of Jake!"

"Jake? Ryan?!"

"Whatever!"

"Greg. I ... I don't know what to say. That's just my opinion. If you love her, that's your business."

"But now I know what you think! I can't go on in life knowing you hate my love!"

"So don't ..." She thought she whispered it, but Greg had always had good ears.

"You want me to break up with her? Because you think she's a whore? Well, Keady, I hate to say it, but I will. This is the happiest I've ever been. And I'm not gonna go and wreck it just because you're jealous!"

"I am not jealous Greg! God! Get it through your thick skull!"

"Well I don't care. Suck it up."

"I won't."

"Then leave."

"I will!"

"FINE."

Keady made sure to slam all the doors she went through, just to make sure everyone knew that she was pissed off and not about to talk to anyone. As soon as she got home she threw everything down and picked up her phone and dialed.

"Sanders."

Of course. The one number that she automatically punches in is the last person she needs to talk to.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

She hung up. She wasn't talking to him. Ever again. She swore. Then she dialed again.

"Wolfe." _Thank, God! _she sighed.

"Hey, baby!"

"Keady! How's it going love?"

"Oh, my God. Greg and I had the worst fight ever! I don't even know why I'm mad at him. I called his girlfriend a cock sucking whore and he got pissed thinking I was jealous and-"

"Woah, ok, Keady. Can you just hold on a second? I've got another call."

"Sure, baby."

She heard him press a button, but she knew he was still there.

"Ok, I'm back Jill, babe."

She opened her mouth to tell him he was on the wrong line, before she realized he had called her Jill. Jill?

"It was just someone calling. Ha, it's actually my soon to be ex-girlfriend from Las Vegas, complaining about her best friend. Her best friend, yeah right! It's a guy. Greg something. Pfft. She can't be serious when she tells me she hasn't slept with him. God, when we had sex, which was once, it wasn't even that great. Jesus. I'll be right back, gonna go tell her how much I 'love her' and 'miss her'.

She knew the tears were coming down hard and fast, but she didn't dare breath. Not yet. She knew how the conversation was going in Miami right now. 'Back baby.' 'What?' 'Jill?' 'Yeah?' 'What did I just say to you, before back?' 'You had another call.' 'SHIT.'

She heard another beep.

"Ahem ... Keady?"

"Shut it, fucker."

She slammed her phone shut and threw it against the wall and watched it smash into a million pieces. And of course threw a lot of random stuff all over her flat while crying and screaming. She knew her neighbors were wondering what was going on, but wouldn't dare ask her. Last person that bugged her while she was mad got a huge black eye. She couldn't think straight, but grabbed her jacket and car keys anyway.

An two and a half hours later, after driving around the Strip wondering where she would go to have enough money to crash in a room after drinking enough to last her four years, she knocked on the door of the only person who could help her.

She leaned against the wall as she heard the door unlock, and standing there in nothing but a bed head and pajama pants, was Greg Sanders.

"Hey."

She sighed, "Hi." before letting the tears come full speed again.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the embrace she loved so much.

"He's an idiot, Keady. You do not need a guy like that."

She just cried. She couldn't register anything right now, and she didn't notice as he pulled her into his apartment and closed the door.


	9. Morning After

**Chapter Nine**

The sun shined through the blinds and onto Keady's eyes. She blinked and opened her eyes, noticing that this was not her flat and she was sleeping on a very uncomfortable couch.

"Morning." Greg put a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Keady while she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning. Um ... what am I doing here?"

"Oh, please don't make me explain it, Keady. Please."

"No. I remember Ryan ..." her heart sank as she said his name but she ignored the nagging anger that was settling inside her. "I mean, I thought you hated me. We ... we were angry with each other. ... well. You were angry at me. For a reason I guess, too. Greg I am _so_ sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have anything it really was just my opinion and it's none of my business who you date and -" 

"She left." 

"-you were just so great with everyone who I've gone out with without any problems and you keep your opinions to yourself and-" 

"Keady..."

"-I really value your friendship-"

"Keady!"

"-I don't want to lose you as a friend, Greg, and-"

"KEADY."

"-I mean I love you- _WHAT_ GREG! I'm professing my friendship to you and all you can do is-"

"Listen to me. Stacy left."

Keady's eyes widened. She was actually really surprised. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last night when I got home, I found this on the counter."

He handed her a note which was written in curvy girl writing. None other than Stacy's. She sighed as she read it.

_Greg_

_I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore. Please don't make me explain._

_And please, don't make a big deal over me. _

_I really do love you, though._

_Stacy_

"Greg. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her." When she said it she was surprised at how serious she actually was. She hated to see her best friend's heart broken basically right in front of her eyes.

"Yeah ..."

She noticed the sadness in his eyes, it was awful. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine. I mean ... now I have more time to oogle over you!"

Keady smiled as he said it. She knew he was just kidding, but it sat well with her. Knowing that Greg would be ok, knowing that she would be ok. He was still the same old Greg, goofy and always joking. And on the worst week of their lives. 

"So. You wanna catch a movie? Or something?"

She looked at him over her cup. He was leaning against the armchair, still just in his pajama bottoms, with the sun from the sunset behind him illuminating his silhouette. 

"How's about we get some breakfast? Any 24 hour things around your place?"

"Other than my place?" he winked, she laughed. "It's Vegas. Of course there is." 

"Ok. Just let me get cleaned up?"

She walked into his bathroom and took out his mouthwash and hair brush. Brushing threw the knots in her hair, washing her face and making sure her breath smelt ok, she walked back into the living room, where Greg was watching a rerun of Beverly Hills, 90210 in his classic get up of a t-shirt and old pair of jeans.

"Wow. Did not expect you of all people to be watching this."

"Well, you got me hooked. And it's a nice plus that Valerie is smokin' hott."

"Pfft. Whatever. You ready? I'm starving ..." she slipped on her shoes and jacket and grabbed her bag. 

"You bet I am." 


	10. Blush

**Chapter Ten**

_Greg_

_Happy 28th Birthday!_

_Eight years, huh? I can't believe I've put _

_up with you for this long!_

Love you!  
Keady

_--_

_Keady_

_Happy 28th, Canada._

_Can't wait to party like the Irish!_

Lots of Love,

_Greggo_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the nightshift cheered. They were all sitting around a table at the Blush Boutique Nightclub inside the Wynn hotel each taking a swig of their beers. Keadlyn Stokes had always wondered about the name of the club, if they named it after the warm feeling you get in your cheeks. Greg and Keady's birthdays were only weeks apart, so they had always celebrated together, throwing a huge party after work at a club then they'd go back to one of their apartments and sleep off their hangovers.

"Ahaa. Thanks, guys. I jus - SHUT UP NICK. GOD YOU'RE A BAD DRUNK!" Nick was rolling on the floor laughing at a joke Warrick had just told (something about how Regina rhymes with fun, which Greg did not get at all) while Greg was trying to make his "Annual Drunken Birthday Speech" as Keady had so cleverly named it. Probably during another one of their birthday parties.

"HAHAHA. You're not a bad drunk Greg, you stupid fucker?!"

"Hey, mind your language!" Keady's laughing suddenly ceased as the two started fighting like they usually did at parties.

"Coming from you. A quater Irish, a quater Scottish, a quater Canadian and a quater Texan! SHIT." Greg spilt his beer.

"What the fuck does my -"

"HAHA! You said FUCK."

"I'll show you fuck ..."

"I'd like you to."

The room laughed, minus Nick. He didn't approve of the fact that Greg wanted to sleep with his cousin, who really felt like his younger sister. Even if he were drunk.

"Hey. Hey. HEY! SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND EVERYONE?!"

The room went dead quiet as Greg shouted.

"Well, thank you. I'm about to make my 'Annual Drunken Birthday Speech' so be prepared." everyone moaned, but that didn't stop Greg. "I said shut-up! God, you're all the worst. Ok, here goes. We're twenty eight ... shit, two more years and we're thirty! Will you get us strippers for _that _party? I'm serious, don't laugh! Seriously! Ok, whatever Keady. Shut up." Keady had tried to conceal her dissapointment with Greg's statement, but he did have good ears.

"I don't know why strippers appeal to you guys so much!"

"Well, they're hott."

"I thought I was hott?"

"You are, but will you strip for me?" they all sat there, looking at Greg, then Keady, then Greg again. Silence.

"I ... uh, I-"

"Calm down, I was kidding." he took another drink of beer and the conversation was later forgotten for an argument on the new hotel that was to be built on the strip.

Well, forgotten by everyone but Keadlyn. The name of the club, she thought, was definatly after the warm feeling radiating in her cheeks right now.


End file.
